The German patent application DE-OS 40 27 794 discloses a radial piston pump. This radial piston pump is equipped with a suction valve as well as with a pressure valve. The pressure chamber of the pressure valve is sealed by means of a cover screwed into a housing, the cover being equipped with a sealing ring. The known pressure valve further comprises a spherical valve member, a spring biassing the spherical valve member and a valve seat. Consequently, five components are needed for the functioning of the pressure valve.
The present invention is based on a much simpler design.
The object of the present invention is to simplify such a valve by reducing the number of necessary components and therefore to reduce the costs of the valve.